Phantom Acts So Human
by Jennythe3
Summary: Monkey Girl's Challenge Resonse. Phantom's doing many things that seem... human. Including comforting poor Danielle Phantom. I PLAN ON DOING A SEQUEL TO THIS CHALLENGE.


_**GASP! I'm doing a CHALLENGE! I'm gonna have some random songs that suit Dani and Danny in here. Don't flame on any of the songs I picked; I just picked them. Here's the plot for the challenge:**_

_Summary: Maddie decides to follow Phantom around in order to figure out his weakness, but what happens when she finds him training at the park, playing guitar and singing songs (in a remarkably good voice at that too), talking on a cell phone, and the most shocking of all: seeming human as he comforts his hurt cousin/clone, Danielle.  
Rules: None really, just follow the summary and you're good._

_MADDIE POV!_

If there was one major enemy I had, it would be a ghost. His name... is Phantom. DANNY Phantom. That stupid ghost punk had my own son's first name! He pretended to be good, but I knew that he was evil. And I knew the one way to beat him. To find out his weakness, as he had not shown any as of yet. That ghost could get through Ghost Shields, disappear from the human world without a trace, then he seemed to 'magically' appear whenever another Ghost showed up!

My thoughts were interupted when the Ghost Boy flew by my window. It was 12:34 AM for crying out loud! Better now then never though. I followed the kid to the park, and he didn't seem to notice. He set up some training dummies, hurdles, and some other things. It was an obstacle course of all things, except some training dummies had FENTON ectoguns on them, that he set up to fire every few seconds. I watched from the bushes, as he tried the course without flying.

"Come on Danny," He said to himself. "You can do this. I've done it before at school, except slower. But that's only because I can't show who I really am there..." I was confused at his words, while he continued the course. It was amazing as you can describe it. I never actually watched Phantom fight; I just set up the weapons and attacked.

He ran up to some dummies, and kicked them down. It appeared that he was training human fighting techniques, probably so if his powers got disabled. Next he jumped over an ecto-beam and then ducked under another one before jumping over the lake. "I'm doing great." He said, before turning around and taking out another dummy. "If I took karate, Mom would probably be proud of me... but that would raise suspicions on how I suddenly had skill." That was strange. Phantom was acting like he was still alive, yet he secretly fought ghosts. Maybe they had school in the Ghost Zone, and he was talking about that. It was so confusing when Phantom acting so human... he acted like Danny!

I looked back to Phantom, who had stopped and cleaned up the mess he made. Then, the Box Ghost came out. "Beware!" He seen that he caught Phantom off guard, and seemed quite pleased. "I am the Box Ghost!"

"Dude, are those the only words you know?" Phantom replied, simply sucking him into a Fenton Thermos. I hate how he gets those! Well... usually Jack throws them outside in frustration, and I think Phantom might find them. Anyways... they are still our weapons! The Ghost Child went back to sitting on the bench, then he flew off. I impatiently waited until he returned, but he had a guitar. He started to strum it, as he placed some headphones in his ears.

**(AN: He is singing Secret by One Republic at the moment. I just found it, and it suited him.)**

To my suprise, he started singing.

_ "__I need another story,  
Something to get off my chest.  
My life gets kinda boring,  
Need something that I can confess."_ He began, and I recognized it as one of Danny's favorite songs to sing.

_ "Till all my sleeves are stained red,  
From all the truth that I've said.  
Come by it honestly I swear,  
Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so..._

_ Tell me what you want to hear,  
Something that will light those ears,  
I'm sick of all the insincere,  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away,  
This time.  
Don't need another perfect lie.  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line,  
I'm Gonna give all my secrets away." _He looked up at the moon before continuing.

_ My God, amazing how we got this far.  
It's like were chasing all those stars,  
Who's driving shiny big black cars._

And everyday I see the news,  
All the problems that we could solve,  
And when a situation rises,  
Just write it into an album,  
Singing straight to cold,  
I don't really like my flow, no, so..." He started playing louder. He seemed like an expert at singing; unlike most ghosts. Well, Ember McLain was an exception.

_"Got no reason,  
Got no shame,  
Got no family,  
I can blame,  
Just don't let me disappear.  
I'ma tell you everything._

_ Got no reason,  
Got no shame,  
Got no family,  
I can blame,  
Just don't let me disappear.  
I'ma tell you everything." _He smiled as he began to finish.

_ "All my secrets away._

_All my secrets... away." _He sighed as he pulled the earphones out. "I'd tell them, but... no one would understand. I'm not even sure if they understand... The pain I go through daily... the lies I have to tell my family... I just hate them not knowing what I really do!" Phantom, was crying of all things. Then, or all things, a phone rang. He answered, and holding back tears said, "Hello?"

_ It's me, Sam. Your... cousin just flew past my window. She looks upset. _**(AN: I'll have the cell phone conversations like this, so you can see what the OTHER end is saying.)**

"Oh. OK. I'll be expecting her then. Later, and see you at school." He replied, hanging up the phone.

A girl ghost suddenly appeared in front of him, and said, "Nice singing Cuz'." After that she sniffed.

"What's wrong Danielle?" Phantom asked his cousin, as I learned their relationship by what that Danielle Phantom just said.

"It's terrible!" She burst out, crying while hugging her cousin. "He tried to destroy me again... I just hate it! I'm always on the run fron that fruitloop! I need to hide... I need to stay away from that monster!" She explained to her cousin quite anxiously. "Right now he sent Skulker to track me... if he just wants an ectoplasm sample, why doesn't he take a simple blood test! Or ectoplasm test in this case!" Phantom nodded, as he took her into a hug.

"It's gonna be OK Danielle... Valerie might let you stay with her. She hates Plasmius now after what happened with you." He looked at the twelve-year-old Phantom in the eye. "I won't let him get you. You know that Danielle. I'll always have your back."

"Thanks Danny... Its just that your the only one I have that's... you know, there for me. I don't fit in with the Ghosts, or the Humans! What sort of ghost would make friends with someone under our circumstances?" I was almost crying at her situation. It was like watching a Soap Opera... there was so much drama!

"Actually... Dora! She'll take you in! I'll take you there tomorrow. Skulker can't get in there, because Dora has her rules for her kingdom."

"There are some complications Danny." She stated. "One, I've never been to the Ghost Zone! Wouldn't Walker come after me for a trap for you? Two, who is Dora? And three, how are we gonna get to a portal. Vlad's is out of the question, the natural ones are unpredicatable... but there is also the Fenton Portal."

"Alright, I'm answering them in order. One, Walker's rules won't work in Dora's dimension. Two, Dora is a princess in the Ghost Zone, and she is... A dragon ghost. She is nice though; its her brother you have to watch out for, but Aragon is grounded from his amulet. Three, we'll just use the Fenton Portal." He answered, seriously. "Let's go." Phantom said, ready to protect his 'cousin' at all costs. I was touched by this. A ghost, willing to protect his old family, was a VERY rare sight. So, even though I knew where they were going, I decided since the moment was so rare to allow the ghosts to go into the Ghost Zone.

Phantom... acts very human. I'm beguinning to change my opinion about him... and I might give him a chance. Like I said, MIGHT. I walked home, and it was about 1:00. I went back to bed, falling asleep into a variety of dreams._  
_


End file.
